Goodnight, My Angel
by Mirnava
Summary: In your heart, there will always be a part of me.


This is my first song fic. I never was really inspired before, but when I heard this song ("Goodnight My Angel" by Celtic Woman - go give it a listen), I just had to write this. Please let me know what you think!

~Mirnava

* * *

The circus grounds were quiet and still, all of the performers asleep in their beds for the night. All but one: A small Dick Grayson, hair tousled from tossing and turning, eyes bloodshot and watery, clutched the stuffed elephant his mother had given him the day before tightly to his chest. He sniffled once, trying with all his might not to cry as he stood in front of the curtain that served as a wall, separating his parents' "room" from the rest of the trailer the Flying Graysons shared. He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and back again, indecisive and not wanting to wake his parents, but too scared to go back to sleep.

The wind picked up outside, and usually Dick loved the sound of the wind, but not tonight. Tonight, the wind carried monsters to their door, blew ghosts inside, carried his scent to the hungry beasts out there. A scratching came from the wall behind him, and he jumped in fright before diving through the curtain and into the bed between his parents without a second thought. The sudden appearance of a third body caused John and Mary Grayson to jerk awake, but Dick didn't notice, quaking too much and trying to burrow to safety. Mary looked down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Dick?" she asked softly, stroking the child's black hair, "Dick, look at me." The boy turned his head enough to peer at her with one eye, the rest of his face still hidden in her arm. "What's wrong, baby?"

"N-nightmare," Dick whispered, curling up even tighter against her. Mary looked at John with a small smile. "Y-you were gone, and Tati was gone, and-and I was alone. It was dark, and scary."

Mary held Dick close, and Dick hugged her back, assuring himself that it the dream wasn't real. Slowly, softly, Mary started singing.

 _Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes,_

 _And save these questions for another day._

 _I think I know what you've been asking me,_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say._

 _I promised I will never leave you,_

 _And you should always know:_

 _I never will be far away._

As she sang, her voice got stronger, but still stayed soft, not wanting to wake any of the circus's other performers. Her fingers carded through Dick's shaggy, raven hair automatically as his eyes slid closed.

 _Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep,_

 _And still so many things I want to say._

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

 _And like a boat out on the ocean,_

 _I'm rocking you to sleep._

 _The water's dark and deep inside this mother's heart._

 _You'll always be a part of me._

-RG-

Robin crouched down, a friendly smile on his face as he peered at the small boy hiding under the desk. "Hi," he called gently, not wanting to scare the younger boy.

The blonde head whipped up, green eyes wide with fright. His hands subconsciously clutched tighter at his knees, his fingers finding the rips in his clothes and becoming covered in blood from a cut on his right knee.

"Hey, it's alright," Robin said, not moving, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." The blonde swallowed nervously. Robin sat down, crossing his legs Indian-style in front of him and folding his hands into his lap. They stayed sitting there for a while, looking at each other.

The Team was down in the main lobby of the dilapidated warehouse – _always warehouses_ – and Robin knew it would take them a while longer to finish taking down the drug dealers, giving him more time here. He had been the obvious choice to look for the kidnapped child, being able to move unseen through the shadows as he could. _Honestly, what kind of sickos would kidnap a child while selling drugs? Did they want to get busted?_ At first, the Team had suspected a trap, some influence or interference from one of the bigger villains, but it turned out that there was nothing more; just a whole bunch of really idiotic dealers, almost asking for a beating. Robin turned his thoughts back to the boy in front of him, still cowering underneath the desk. The poor child was terrified, but what was worse, there was a spark of recognition in his eyes. He knew Robin, or at least he knew of him. Of the few children the team had rescued, most of them would run straight to him when they saw his costume. They all knew it as a sign that they were safe, that this slim, masked teen would protect them at all costs. To see this boy recognize him and still cower, that was hard. That hurt. It sent a knife through Robin's heart, because what could this poor kid have gone through to make him distrust someone that he had obviously looked up to?

Robin subtly took a deep breath, quietly sighing. He brought his voice down even further, softening it beyond what he ever used before. "I promise. You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you. I know that might be hard to believe, but I'm not with those other men. I'm here just to help you." The blonde's death grip on his legs loosened a bit, but he did not uncurl. Robin took it as a small victory. Not knowing what else to do but wait, Robin started humming. It was a familiar melody, but he could not place it, his attention focused more on the boy and their surroundings.

Slowly, so slowly, the child moved, only inches at a time, but eventually, he was all but sitting in Robin's lap, curled up against him with his arms tightly wrapped around Robin's waist. Robin had not stopped humming the whole time, as it seemed to calm the boy. He stroked the blonde's hair, softly putting words to the tune.

 _Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream,_

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be._

 _Someday a child may cry,_

 _And if you sing this lullaby,_

 _Then in your heart, there will always be a part_

 _Of me._

It clicked in his mind where the song had come from. It was one that he had not thought of in years, and the truth hit him like a ton of bricks to the chest. But he could not allow the emotion a release; he had to be strong for the small boy he held. Later, once his team found them, once they got the boy out and back to his parents, once the League and the police showed up and arrested the dealers, once he was out of his costume, and once he was safely in his room, alone, would he let the threatening tears fall. But now he had to be strong. This boy was depending on him, and he had to be strong.

 _In your heart, there will always be a part_

 _Of me._


End file.
